Phase shifting devices may be used for providing an output signal having a controllable phase. The phase shifting device may comprise a power splitter for splitting an input signal into two different output ports, and various means for combining the split signal into an output signal having the desired phase.
Phase shifting devices are e.g. utilized in phased array systems, in which an array of antennas creates a beam of radio waves which can be electronically steered to point in different directions without moving the antennas. The steering of the beam may be enabled by the phase shifting devices, which may be arranged at each antenna path for controlling the signal phase of the radio frequency current from the transmitter.
The phased array systems constitute one example of applications wherein the phase shifting devices may be used. In order to improve the overall performance and efficiency of such systems and other applications wherein phase shifting devices may be used, there is a need for phase shifting devices capable of providing smaller phase steps, reduced amplitude variation over the phase steps, and reduced power consumption.